Plum Blossom's
by blackrose777
Summary: When Rangiku has the choice between two loves, who will she choose. A child hood friend. Or the man she swore to protect.


Rated: T – English – Romance – Rangiku M. & Toshiro H. – Reviews: 0 – Published: 02-28-10 –

* * *

Ok this is the first story I have written since joining fanfic. So I hope you enjoy. I also do not own any of the characters or anything from Bleach. Please send kind reviews.

Plum Blossoms 

By:

Blackrose777

It was a lovely Thursday evening and Toshiro had just finished doing Rangikus work, even though he hated it. He felt like giving Rangiku a break. He knew she was still depressed from the whole Gin incident. Plus she was sleeping from all the sake she had drank earlier. After relaxing a couple of minutes he decided to get some tea, when Rangiku woke up."

Captain" as she stood up.

"So you finally woke up". "I thought you would at least be out for a couple more hours from all that sake you had earlier".

"Captain why are you always so grumpy".

"Well for one thing you never do your work and…"When he was rudely interrupted by the snoring of his Lieutenant. After cooling off he decided to go outside.

Lying on the roof he watched the sun set, after a while he then fell asleep. Sleeping for about three hours he woke up. He was surprised to find that he was in his bed. He wondered who could have brought him here, when the door opened. It was Rangiku.

"Captain are you all right, I heard a noise".

"Yeah I'm just fine. The real question is how are you feeling?" looking up at her.

"I'm fine" giggling a in a girly way "but why do you care?" looking at him in an incent way.

"Um, well for one thing" trying to think of something, "you didn't finish your paperwork". Feeling quit satisfied with his answer he turned to face her.

"O" feeling a little disappointed.

"But why do you care so much of what I think or feel about you Lieutenant?" Looking curiously at her with one eye open.

Turning red she quickly looked away" I, I was just wondering sir". "Well Captain if you don't mind I'm heading out"

"Of course, it is night time after all".

Saying there good byes Rangiku headed out. Arriving home a little past nine, she went straight to bed. Lying there memories of Gin floated into her head. Tears ran down her face.

"Why am I crying" whipping the tears away. "He betrayed us, he's nothing but a traitor", she thought to herself.

Trying to take her thoughts away from Gin, she tried thinking about happy thoughts. When Toshiro popped into her head, remembering all the good times they've had. Her always trying to blind him with her boobs, and him always trying to escape her deadly grip. The only thing that bugged her was tonight. Usually when she would tease him he wouldn't show any emotion, but he had blushed tonight.

"Hmm maybe the Captain has a soft side" she said out loud. "Hmm, tomorrow I think I'm going to investigate a little more into this". After thinking awhile she finally fell asleep.

The next day she woke up happy and very energetic. She did her daily routines a little quicker than usual. So when she got to the office she was somewhat early. Usually she would be at least two to three hours late. Except today she wanted to hurry and set her plan in motion. First she needed to ask Toshiro a few questions. After waiting about 30 minutes he finally showed up. He was quit surprised to see she was here so early.

"Why are you here so early" he said with a look of suspicion on his face. "Why, are you surprised" she said in a jolly tone.

"Yeah" he said in a cocky voice, which kind of bugged her.

"So" said Rangiku

"So what" he said turning to face her.

"Well I was wondering if we could take the day off". "You know like go to the spa or something"

"Um, maybe you can go" walking away from her.

"Come on, please"

"No thanks, we still have work to do, you know"

"Please Captain; if you come with me I'll do all the paperwork"

Stopping to think about this rare proposal he turned to face her "fine"

"Yes" giving him a lethal hug

"Ran-gi-ku" trying to breath for air

"O, right Captain, sorry about that, I forgot" realizing him from her grip.

Straitening himself up, he turned to face her "but if I go do you promise you won't bug me"

"Ok, what ever you say Captain" she said with a smile on her face.

When getting there Toshiro was relieved because he could not go in without an adult.

"So now what" said Toshiro feeling relieved.

"I know you can go in with me" then without warning she pulled him in.

"Rangiku the deals off" trying to release himself from her grip.

"No to late, your not getting out of this, plus you agreed to" she said tightening her hold.

"Fine, you can let go now" letting go of him

A couple of feet before they'd reached the locker room Rangiku had just remembered about the naked women in the locker room, but it was too late. Toshiro had fainted because he had forgotten too, when he had looked in instead of him seeing the usual amount of naked men, he saw women. She couldn't believe it, so the rest of the way she dragged him. When they got there she threw him in.

"What are you doing, are you trying to KILL ME!!!" At first he didn't notice but she was in there to, completely naked. When she had thrown him she had taken her cloths off and jumped in. Turning red as a tomato he quickly looked away.

"Captain don't you think it's perfect" stretching her arms out and closing her eyes.

"You know Captain it feels much better without cloths". He couldn't believe how bad today had gotten, and what was worst was that he wanted to look at her.

"So Captain are you ever going to take off those cloths, or do you need some help" snapping him now out of his naughty thoughts.

"What, o, fine just don't look"

"Ok Captain" holding a giggle back, she covered her eyes.

Quickly taking his cloths off, he decided to face her.

"Ok you can look"

"Finally, shish, you know you are a guy and I couldn't see anything even if I wanted to"

Feeling a little embarrassed he decided to kick back and relax, and closing his eyes so he didn't have to keep seeing her. Lying there Rangiku decided to break the silence, and set her plan into motion.

"So Captain is this the first time you have been face to face with a real naked woman?" she said with a grin on her face.

"What" quickly opening his eyes "what kind of question is that?" trying not to stare at her boobs he turned away.

She could tell he was having a hard time not looking at her cause he kept turning red.

"So Captain are you ever going to answer the question" seductively moving towards him.

"No" turning to face her, quickly noticing that she was moving towards him. He was in complete shock.

"Why not Captain" only a few inches away from him.

"Cause it's none of your business" trying to restrain himself from doing her right then and there, he moved away from her.

Feeling very irritated by his rejection she stood up "I feel like getting a massage" getting out of the spa.

"What" turning to face her, unsure of what she had said.

" Rangiku why didn't you warn me you were getting up" quickly turning away.

"What I said I felt like getting a massage" wrapping a towel around her.

"Hey Captain you know how you refused to answer the question, well now you can say you have" walking away from him.

Stopping at the door "so Captain are you going to join me"

"Sure I'll meet you there"

"Ok" finally out of sight.

He quickly got a towel, since his cloths were wet

"I can't believe her, getting up like that" starting to blush just thinking about it.

* * *

Ok so what do you think of Chapter 1. So if you guys like it I'm putting the next chapter on pretty soon. Please send reviews of what you think, or any mistakes I've made.

Page 4 of 4


End file.
